<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of ties and shoelaces by GK7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772626">Of ties and shoelaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7'>GK7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP short aus [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast at the Lims' is always a chaotic affair. A slice of life one shot about the bond between a father and son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP short aus [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of ties and shoelaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love JJP's chemistry and I think it's quite versatile, so a little something I wanted to write. Hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Appa, you know broccoli's supposed to be eaten at dinner right?" </p><p>"Says who?" </p><p>"Can you raise my allowance?" Jinyoung asked quickly, playing around with the last piece of broccoli in his plate.</p><p>"Why?" Jaebeom asked, his voice muffled by the piece of toast in his mouth. </p><p>He threw a napkin over his shoulder and cracked another egg over the frying pan. The resulting splutter of oil and Jaebeom's subsequent cursing provided enough cover for Jinyoung to push the broccoli off his plate and into the trashcan next to the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Jackson and I want to go to the Arcade."</p><p>"Who even goes to the Arcade in this century, dweeb?"</p><p>"<em>We</em> do!" Jinyoung exclaimed, pointing his fork indignantly at Jaebeom.</p><p>"Find yourself a new boyfriend. Trust me. You'll thank me later." Jaebeom said, running around to clean up the oil splatters from the counter and checking to make sure his snow white work shirt didn't have any stains. </p><p>"Appa!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come here." Jinyoung huffed, rolling his eyes. </p><p>He jumped up to sit on the counter and pulled Jaebeom in to do his tie.</p><p>"Damn it! I forgot." Jaebeom said thickly, finally taking a bite out of his toast. </p><p>"Watch your mouth Lim Jaebeom!" Jinyoung snapped. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Jaebeom mumbled, stuffing the rest of the toast in one massive bite. </p><p>He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his e-mails while Jinyoung worked.</p><p>"It's been nine years and you still haven't learned how to wear a tie for an important meeting. I should get a raise just for this." Jinyoung grumbled, finishing the final loop and pulling it tight with a flourish. </p><p>"Ow! Brat!" Jaebeom exclaimed, loosening the tie and cuffing a laughing Jinyoung around the head. "Learn to tie your shoelaces first!" </p><p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes and turned Jaebeom around, jumping up on his back. </p><p>"You're fourteen Jinyoungie! How long am I gonna have to carry you to your shoes?" Jaebeom groaned, almost falling back from Jinyoung's weight. </p><p>But Jinyoung knew exactly how to balance them both, wrapping his legs tight around Jaebeom's hips. </p><p>"What else do you have a gym membership for? To impress all the teachers and moms from my school?" </p><p>"Obviously." Jaebeom grumbled, hauling Jinyoung across the small passage from the kitchen to the front door. </p><p>Jinyoung barely managed to grab his bag from his chair as they went. </p><p>"Eomma will be so proud when I tell her what you said."</p><p>"Don't you dare, you little snitch!" </p><p>Jaebeom dropped him down near the front door and stepped back to answer a few quick messages while Jinyoung tried to tie his shoelaces out of Jaebeom's line of vision. Jaebeom caught him picking at a wrong knot that had become too tight and sighed. </p><p>"Let me do it, Mr. Know-it-all. That's why I tell you to stop acting like my father, karma's a..." He bent down to swat Jinyoung's hands away. </p><p>"Complete that sentence, I dare you." Jinyoung said nonchalantly, standing up to text Jackson with one hand while gripping Jaebeom's hair for support with the other. </p><p>"You going to see your eomma today?" Jaebeom asked. </p><p>"Ofcourse! Have I ever stood her up on my birthday?"</p><p>"I'm just asking. I have some e-mails to take care of and I have to drive to the meeting, but I'll join you there, okay?" </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Lim Jinyoung, I swear to God..." Jaebeom said, looking up to glare at Jinyoung. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm just asking too. Last time she sent you bawling back home. Ruined my apetite you know, watching you blubbering like a pus-"</p><p>"Yes, please finish <em>that</em> sentence, hypocrite. I beg you." said Jaebeom, standing up and resetting his hair infront of the passage mirror before handing Jinyoung his jacket. </p><p>"Where's Nora?" Jinyoung asked, quickly changing the subject. </p><p>"Already at the catsitter's. I made him pick her up early so I could work." said Jaebeom, pulling out his wallet and slamming a wad of cash into Jinyoung's hand. </p><p>"Okay. But next time we take her too." said Jinyoung, pocketing the money gleefully. </p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>"But Appa, I'm sure eomma wants to see our new kitten too!" </p><p>"You'll disturb the other visitors if she runs away. And run away she will! She's just like you!" </p><p>"Appa, please! Jackson's coming too, he'll help me!"</p><p>"Jackson's coming?" </p><p>"Yeah. I want eomma to meet him as my official boyfriend."</p><p>"Cool date. Bringing your boyfriend to the graveyard. Straight out of a romantic comedy."</p><p>"Oh ha ha." Jinyoung pouted, opening the front door and waving to Jackson who was waiting by his bike across the street.</p><p>"Do not forget to eat your lunch before I come home Lim Jaebeom! I made your favorite Kimchi Jiggae from eomma's recipe book last night!" Jinyoung yelled back, as he ran towards his own bike that Jackson had already taken out of their garage like an attentive boyfriend.</p><p>A far cry from how they used to be when they were "just best friends", always fighting and bickering.</p><p>Jackson waved at Jaebeom but Jaebeom simply crossed his arms with a condescending smile. He would eat his tie before he let Jackson think his guard was down now that Jackson had been dating Jinyoung for a while, or that, God forbid, he <em>liked</em> him. </p><p>Sure, Jackson was Mark's son, his own godson, but Jaebeom felt it almost his duty to act the stereotypical, protective, single dad now. No way could he let his wife think he would compromise anything when it came to Jinyoung. </p><p>But when Jinyoung blew him back a raspberry in retaliation as he mounted his bike, Jaebeom almost fell against the doorframe with laughter. </p><p>He shut the front door and heard faint whooping as they both pedalled away as fast as they could, racing each other to school. </p><p>"Love you too Jinyoungie." Jaebeom chuckled under his breath, moving to his living room and settling down infront of his laptop. </p><p>The blank screen flickered to life and the photo on his desktop popped up. He sighed and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands with a smile as he paused for a minute to look at the photo he saw every morning before work. </p><p>A five year old Jinyoung sat on Jaebeom's shoulders, shaking his plump fists down at a tiny Jackson who held his arms up, reaching for Jinyoung with his back to the camera. </p><p>It was Jinyoung's fifth birthday outing. His mouth and chin were completely smeared with melted ice cream, while his mother held his legs protectively with one hand and Jaebeom's waist with the other. Jaebeom could still feel her warm touch, the wind blowing through her hair to tickle his face and the fragrance of her strawberry scented soap that Jinyoung loved so much. </p><p>All three of them were laughing, blissfully unaware of the world around them and Jaebeom chuckled again as he remembered the memory. Jackson had been trying to jump up and grab Jinyoung's ice cream, until Jaebeom stumbled a little and the ice cream fell smack on Jackson's face, just as Mark managed to click the picture. </p><p>Jaebeom took another look at his wife's face and touched a finger to her smile. Jinyoung looked more like her than him. She had been his first love, they'd married right out of high school and Jinyoung was born soon after. Five blissful years of happiness until she'd gotten too sick and left them, just a few months after the photograph was taken. </p><p>It was as if she'd known Jaebeom would need something to hold on to, a part of her that would grow and take care of him better than he could take care of himself - Jinyoung. </p><p>Whatever little time they'd had together had been the most beautiful moments of his life. She'd left him Jinyoung as a parting gift and he couldn't even imagine how he would've gone on without his son. </p><p>Suddenly his phone pinged, bringing him out of his reverie. He sighed again and checked the three new messages that popped up, expecting them to be from one of his co-workers. </p><p>
  <em>forgot 2 say I love u </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hav a gr8 day &amp; u bttr b ready 2 go 2 mom's whn I gt home </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&amp; don forget ur lunch Lim JBssi boss's ordrs</em>
</p><p>Jaebeom smiled to himself and stole another glance at his wife's smiling face. </p><p>"He's just like you!" he complained, pouting at her in mock anger. </p><p><em>Won't forget. Love you too. Make sure to learn punctuation and grammar in language class today." </em>he typed back<em>. </em></p><p>He sighed again and logged in to his e-mail finally.</p><p>"Happy birthday Jinyoungie. Come home soon, Appa misses you already." he whined.</p><p>Until a burning smell wafted from the kitchen straight into his nose and the fire alarm went off. </p><p>"Damn it! I forgot the eggs!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>